


But... you're still my home.

by K_roe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kageyama is prob hurting too but, M/M, hinata deserves so much better, i cried, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_roe/pseuds/K_roe
Summary: Based on the song 702 by BohnesHinata receives a letter in the post... but it's not the letter he wanted."You know I had to goBut you're still my homeThis city's flesh and boneWhat tears us apart brings us closer"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	But... you're still my home.

Picking up his post, Hinata shifts through it eagerly, He had been in Brazil for 2 years but hadn’t heard from home in a good 3 months and he was praying that today was going to be the day he saw that familiar handwriting. His eyes fell on a small white envelope with “Hinata Shoyo” written on it in curly gold lettering. He paused for a second before slowly walking over to his bed. 

Sitting down Hinata slipped his finger under the fold and opened the letter and began to read the message:

“Mr Tobio Kageyama & Miss Akio Sato request the pleasure of your company at their wedding” 

His arms drop and the letter falls to the floor. He sits there in shock for a few minutes, thoughts racing through his head: Kageyama? Married? What about the promise they made before he left? Was this the reason he hadn’t written even though he promised?

Hinata didn’t know how long he had been sat there crying before he found the strength to get up. He messaged his mother to see if she had heard anything about the marriage – she said yes but was under the impression that Hinata had already been told. Shakily he walked to his bathroom and cleared his face before walking back to his desk, opening his laptop to his emails he begins to write.

“Tobi,   
Can I even call you that anymore? Is this why you didn’t write back to me? I keep thinking that maybe this was a mistake, that maybe Kuroo is playing another trick on me… but I guess not. Congratulations? That’s what you’re supposed to say right?   
I keep replaying our last week in my head, how we got matching tattoos, you with my jersey number and me with yours. Do you remember?   
Hinata strokes the small number 9 that’s on his right wrist before carrying on with his email.

“Do you remember how afterwards you, me, Tsukki and Tadashi snuck into Karasuno’s gym to play one last game together? The night we promised that we would wait for each other, you said you were taking a gamble on me, that I was for sure going to find a Brazilian boy and forget all about you well, I guess it’s a bit ironic to mention that now all things considering…”

A small smile played across Hinata’s lips “I still remember our first kiss you know? It was after we lost nationals in first year. I remember catching you smoking with Tsukki and shouting at you because those things give you cancer. I was so scared that you were going to be taken away from me way to early because of that one smoke. You called me a dumbass and promised you’d never touch one again and I just… kissed you. I had no idea back then you liked me back. I still remember the taste, smokey but with an aftertaste of mint. The day we kissed was one of the best days of my life.”

Hinata sighs before grabbing another piece of paper. 

“I should have made more of an effort to call you, was that the reason you moved on? I know that my schedule was tough – but that is such a lame excuse. The truth is I got a bit too caught up in volleyball practices. You know what I’m like. I’m sorry for all the times I left you on read when I got home late from practice because I fell asleep, but know one thing – you never left my mind for one second Tobi…  
Leaving you that night was the hardest thing I have ever done Kageyama. The hardest part was saying goodbye to you. I thought that us being apart would bring us closer when I came back – but you know I had to go, It was my dream… but I always thought you would be there waiting for me.”

A small tear strays down Hinata’s cheek and drips onto the paper as he writes the last line.   
“You are – were – my home, Tobio Kageyama. I love you more than anything in this life and the next. I wish you all the luck in your marriage. I hope she makes you as happy as you made me.” Hinata clicks the send button and flops back into his seat closing his eyes hoping that he was going to wake up, that this was all some nightmare.

The next morning, he was awoken by the sunlight streaming through his window. He looks at his laptop and sees an unopened email.

"Sorry, Hinata.   
Please don't contact me again.  
I love her more than I ever loved you."


End file.
